Why Theo Why
by ThatOneOtherDude
Summary: What happens when Theodore drinks Alvin's weight loss formula. Find out here. Sequel to Karma Hurts Alvin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Here I am with the long anticipated sequel to Karma Hurts Alvin. I will be multitasking trying to write two different stories at the same time so I might spend more time on one then the other. I also just started school again so I'll have a lot less free time. Well here it is chapter uno.**

**Chapter 1: Why Theo Why**

Simon and Dave had just decided that they would go out to eat since Alvin had just eaten the entire turkey. Dave pulled on his coat and pulled out his keys.

"Okay Alvin. You stay here and watch Theodore, he's not feeling well so he is sleeping right now."

"Okay Dave." Alvin said. He walked upstairs to sit in his room and watch Theodore while he played around on Simon's computer. "Bye."

"Bye Alvin." Dave said waving. He headed out the door with Simon and hopped in the car.

Simon was confused because he hadn't seen Theodore since they split up and didn't know he drank part of the formula.

"So why didn't Theodore come with us?" Simon asked halfway to McDonald's where Dave and Simon were going.

"He didn't feel very hungry so he just wanted to sleep."

Simon was a little weirded out by this because he doesn't ever remember Theodore being "not hungry."

"What?" Simon asked in his surprise.

"Yeah. I went to tell him that dinner was ready and he looked awful. He also told me that he had a stomachache but would be fine after a nap."

"But he was just fine when I gave him the test tube full of the pink formula to give to Alvin. I've never heard of anyone deteriorating that fast." Simon said.

"What are you talking about your test tube being full. When Theodore brought it to Alvin, he said that it was half full because that is all he would need."

"No. It was full when I gave it to Theodore." That's when Simon put two and two together and figured out something is wrong.

"Was there anything wrong with him when you went to check on him? Like in the face, mouth, and throat area." Simon asked trying to get some answers.

"Well his throat was extremely red and looked almost pink." Dave answered trying to remember back to the kitchen when he noticed Theodore's pink mouth.

Simon then knew what happened and his eyes widened.

"Dave. We have to go back to the house now. Theodore drank that formula. It could really hurt him."

Dave then did a complete 180 and headed back for the house at 60 miles an hour. Then they heard Dave's phone rang and he checked the caller ID. It was from the house.

"Hello."

"Dave." It was Alvin on the other line. "Theodore is holding his stomach and saying it hurts badly." Dave could here Theodore crying in the background. "Also when I lifted up his shirt to see where it hurts, his stomach was glowing a bright pink."

Simon was able to hear the conversation and starred at Dave and Dave returned the stare as he floored it. They were back home in a matter of minutes. Both of them got out of the car and sprinted for the house. Once they opened the door, they could hear Theodore screaming in agony. They ran upstairs to see Theodore in tears, screaming and Alvin trying to calm him down.

"I don't know what is wrong and now his stomach is brighter then before." Alvin pointed out the obvious.

"Unfortunately, I have an idea of what is wrong." Simon said wiping off some dust from his glasses.

**Well there it was. Chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed it even though it was really short. I will try to make the others longer but I can't make any guarantees. I also wanted to thank someone who came up with the idea for this first chapter, but they don't want me to reveal their name. Thanks for the time and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	2. Who's Fault is it Anyway

**Hey everyone. Here I am with Chapter 2 of Why Theo Why. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this in a lot of time. I've been really more concerned with Dave, I Blew Up Theodore so I haven't worked on this story yet. I hope you like this chapter and story and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 2: Who's Fault is it Anyway?**

It seemed like hours, but for about 5 minutes, Dave, Alvin, and Simon did everything they could to calm down Theodore. They finally calmed him down and the glow on Theodore's stomach had faded away. Now Theodore was laying on his bed, breathing really heavy and trying to go back to sleep. Dave then went downstairs to make a place for Theodore to sleep so he can keep an eye on him.

Alvin then pulled Simon aside to have a little chat with him.

"Alright Simon. What is wrong with Theodore? Don't tell me you don't know because I know you know." Alvin said.

"Okay you're right I do know. I am positive that Theodore drank the formula that was made for you when we split up." Simon said.

"What? Why wouldn't he tell us about this?" Alvin asked mainly to himself.

"How am I supposed to know?" Simon returned with a question. He was starting to get mad at Alvin so he just walked away.

"Hey get back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Alvin shouted.

"What is there to talk about. It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything!" Simon shouted almost getting ready to slap Alvin but he controlled himself.

"I think it was your fault!" Alvin shouted.

The argument was really heating up and was almost going to become a full blown fight.

"How do we know that Theodore didn't drink it because he wanted Dave to feel sorry for him so he could get out of his punishment for what he did to me. I'm still emotionally scarred from that!" Alvin continued to yell.

"Why would he do that. And how am I and Dave suppose to know that you didn't call Theodore fat another 200 times in front of his face or not even though we told you to stop that crud!" Simon yelled back. "He doesn't exactly like being teased about his weight you know. I though after what happened you would have realized that!"

"How do we know you didn't do anything to him?" Alvin shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it weird that you were the last one to see Theodore until he "got sick." and didn't notice anything. It is clearly your fault." Alvin yelled.

That crossed the line for Simon. He lost his temper and shoved Alvin into the wall. Alvin returned that and shoved Simon into the opposite wall. Dave heard this and rushed up stairs.

"That's ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Dave shouted separated Simon and Alvin.

"You're not going to buy the tic-tac-toe thing are you?" Simon asked.

"Not a chance." Dave nodded. "So what was that about?" Dave asked.

"Alvin and I were arguing over who's fault it was that Theodore drank Alvin's formula." Simon answered.

They continued to discuss this when they heard a low "stop." They turn to the bed to see that Theodore was talking in his sleep and they listen carefully.

"Stop...Stop...Stop calling me fat Alvin." Theodore said in his sleep.

Simon pointed his finger at Alvin. "Ha. I knew you had something to do with this!" Simon yelled.

Dave covered Simon's mouth so they could continue to listen.

"Once Alvin drinks the formula, he will be back to a normal life and normal... weight." Theodore continued. "What are you saying Simon? I'm not a normal weight. Are you calling me fat too?" Theodore asked in his sleep.

Simon was shocked knowing that he did tell Theodore that.

"If the formula will make Alvin normal weight, then.. I.. must... drink... formu..." Theodore couldn't finish because he had completely fallen asleep.

"Well it looks like you are both to blame. You should do what Theodore did and face the consequences." Dave told both of them.

Simon and Alvin apologized to each other and then looked over at Theodore. He starts to wakes up slowly,moaning, and everyone goes over to him and gives him a big hug.

"We're sorry Theodore." Both Alvin and Simon said together.

"I know. I heard you." Theodore answered.

"How much did you remember happen to you?" Simon asked.

"Everything." Theodore says after a slight pause.

Theodore breaks into tears and everyone comes back and hugs Theodore again. For some weird reason to Simon, who was right on Theodore, he seemed a lot easier to get his arms around and it appeared that his clothes were a lot baggier. Simon nodded it off and went back to the hugging.

**Well there it was chapter 2. I know I haven't updated in forever but now I finally got to it. I want to thank someone who gave me the idea, they know who they are. I hope that you like my ideas and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	3. Theo's Little Problem

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 3 of Why Theo Why. I really hope that you are enjoying this story. I hope that you didn't forget about those reviews because I've been starting to get a lot less then I normally would. Well thanks to those reading my stories and reviewing them. Well here is chapter 3. Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Theo's Little Problem**

It was the next morning which meant it was Tuesday. Dave had moved Theodore down to the couch so he could keep a better eye on him. Theodore would occasionally moan over the night because of a nightmare, but it wasn't for that long. It was 7 in the morning and a sort of internal clock had woken up Dave. He had stayed on the couch so he didn't really have the best of sleeps. He got out of the couch and stretched to get the kinks out of his body. He then walked upstairs walked upstairs to get Simon and Alvin up.

"Alvin. Simon. It's time to get up." Dave said.

Simon of course was up pretty quick and it was up to him to wake up Alvin. He just grabbed a pillow from off his bed and hit Alvin with it. That sure woke him up.

"Fine I'm up. Jeez. Stop doing that." Alvin said getting mad Simon does that like every other day. Alvin climbed out of bed and both went to their dressers and changed into their signature sweaters. As they were changing, Alvin asked Simon a pretty intelligent question which Simon had not expected at all.

"Hey Simon. If Theodore drank my formula, how come he is not losing the weight instantly like I did?"

"Wow. That's actually a pretty good question. I can only guess that it is because of different body structure and things like that, but as I said that is a guess. I'll have to do more research on this once we get home today." Simon explained.

Alvin didn't have anything more to say so he just finished changing and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he was heading down, Dave came up with Theodore who he had just woken up and were heading for the bathroom. Dave had noticed Theodore looked a little slimmer and knew he drank a weight loss formula so he wanted to see how much he had lost.

Alvin decided to just forget about it and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Simon came down a few minutes later with Dave and Theodore coming another few minutes behind. Theodore was a lot more active and happy now that he was shedding a few pounds. He reached the table with his brothers and had some great news.

"Hey guys guess what. I've already lost 5 pounds. Now I weigh about 45 pounds. That's great." Theodore said very cheerful.

"That's great Theodore. You're making great progress." Simon said happy that Theodore was losing weight, but he knew he had to find a solution quick or something bad will happen. He knew what it was he just didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to worry anyone. Alvin didn't really care much. He was just happy he was a few pounds away from being his normal weight of 20 pounds. He was about 30 pounds now as far as he knew.

"Well eat up boys. You have to leave for school soon." Dave gave Alvin and Simon each 2 waffles, but Dave gave Theodore 3 which was a few less then his normal 5.

"So how are you feeling now Theodore?" Dave asked as he handed Theodore his waffles.

"Yeah I feel perfectly fine." Theodore answered still very happy. He wasn't very hungry for some reason but he didn't want to worry his family. He of course did love food anyway.

Theodore had just finished his first waffle and was starting to feel kind of funny. Dave noticed this.

"Theodore. Are you okay, you like kind of sick?" Dave asked.

"No not really. I do feel kind of sick." Theodore said wearily.

Dave went under the sink and grabbed a trash bag for Theodore and not a moment to soon. As soon as Dave had given Theodore his trash bag. He threw up the little bit of waffle he ate. But what no one noticed was that Theodore's stomach had started growing a bright pink again as soon as he started to eat his waffle. As soon as he had finished, his stomach had returned to his normal color and he felt as if nothing had happened.

Dave then decided to make Theodore a Poptart figuring that it would be a lot easier on his stomach. Dave opened up a pack and handed one to Theodore. He took a few bites then his stomach started to grow bright pink and he pulled out his trash bag again and used it once again. As before the glow on his stomach went away as soon as Theodore was done throwing up and he felt perfectly fine.

'Man. Why can't I eat anything! I wanted to lose weight but I wanted to eat too!' Theodore thought to himself.

"Theodore were you even hungry enough to eat anything?" Simon asked his youngest brother.

"Not really." Theodore said shaking his head knowing that he couldn't hide it. This really concerned everyone since Theodore had eaten anything since lunch the previous name.

"I think my formula is doing more then just causing you to lose weight. I think it has completely destroyed your appetite." Simon said.

"Well then what am I going to eat?" Theodore asked. Now he wasn't as happy as he was earilier.

Simon gave a sigh. "Nothing."

Simon knew that at the rate that Theodore was losing weight, that he had would only have about a week until... bad things happen. With all of them finishing breakfast, it was the cue for Dave to get the boys their lunch and have them head off to school.

Dave quickly made their lunches since breakfast took longer then he expected. Dave gave Alvin and Simon a plain turkey sandwich with some juice, but he packed Theodore several things hoping that Theodore could find something that wouldn't make him sick. If he could Dave wouldn't even send Theodore to school, but just like Alvin yesterday, their exams were right around the corner and they couldn't afford to miss anymore days.

As Alvin, Simon and Theodore were leaving the house, Dave could see that Theodore was crying now because Theodore knew that everyone was trying to help him but nothing was happening. This was enough to almost make him cry. As the three of them were on the sidewalk, Dave saw Simon and Alvin put their arms on his shoulder trying to make him feel better. This made Dave cry a little bit now. He wiped away the tears and went back inside.

Alvin notices that Theodore is just looking up at the sky avoiding eye contact from his brothers. Alvin leans over to Simon and whispers, "What do you think he is thinking about?"

Theodore continued to look up at the sky and thought, 'I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have done something so stupid like I did.' Theodore said to himself very mad at himself now. They continued to walk to school and Theodore didn't even acknowledge his brothers presence.

**Well there it was. Thanks for reading my stories if you have made it this far. I want to especially thank someone who is giving me a whole ton of suggestions for this story. Please keep reading and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	4. Slight Changes

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 4. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story. I have also been reviewed from some new critique and what they said I agree with. They stated something like my stories follow the same pattern which I do realize I do. So after I finish Why Theo Why and Dave, I Blew Up Theodore, I will try to go out of that pattern. Tell me what you think about that. The Chipettes will also have a cameo in this chapter so I can try them out, but I'm not sure that I will use them too often. Well thanks for the time and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 4: Slight Changes**

Our trio of chipmunks had just walked about half way to school everything was completely silent until Theodore asked a question that Simon was hoping he wouldn't have to answer.

"Simon? Am I going to be okay?" Simon of course knew the worse that could happen, but he didn't want to worry his brother so he sugar coated his answer with the usual, "Of course you are." This really ticked Alvin off. He rolled his eyes and Simon noticed that.

"Is there a problem Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Yes there is a problem! Why don't you just tell your own little brother the truth! Why don't you just tell him if he is going to be fine or not. You always say something like 'Of course you are.'" Alvin said trying to mock Simon but failed.

"Jeez Alvin. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you don't even feel sorry for Theodore." Simon said almost forgetting that Theodore was right there with them.

"You're right I don't feel sorry for him."

Simon was totally taken aback by Alvin's comment.

"I'll actually tell him the truth." Alvin continued.

"Man Alvin. Just when you dig yourself in a hole, you never shut up and keep digging a bigger hole." Simon said metaphorically.

Alvin was at his boiling point and yelled, "Hey! You don't think I'll be there for him? Of course I will, I'm just not going to feel sorry for him! Why should I? He didn't feel sorry for me until I was like 110 pounds and was the laughing stock of the school! Also if you didn't do that to me, there would have been no need for Theodore to drink your formula thing. Isn't that right Simon?"

Alvin starts walking away and Simon is at the point where he is about to attack Alvin from behind. Simon was growling but Theodore grabbed Simon's arm so he wouldn't attack Alvin.

"Simon you should just stop. Besides Alvin is right and I know that deep down you know it is true as well. I knew all along that you were lieing anyway. I could see it in your eyes."

"I was just trying to help." Simon said disgraced with himself..

"Well you don't need to lie to me, I can handle it. It's nice that you want to help but lieing never works. That makes you just as bad as Alvin."

Simon thought about this the rest of the way to school shocked that Theodore said something that had a lot of insight and needed a lot of thinking to comprehend. They reached the front yard of the school and Simon said, "I'm sorry Theodore. You're right. I need to trust you more that you can handle the truth." Simon said realizing what Theodore had meant.

"I know you're sorry Simon." Theodore said and both of them went to their lockers and grabbed their books.

Since Alvin had come into school that day having lost most of his weight, very few people noticed that Theodore has slimmed down as well. One teacher did notice what happened to Theodore. That teacher was their first period teacher Mr. Miller. After class, he pulled Alvin and Simon aside as Theodore waited out in the hall.

"I've got to say Alvin, I'm really impressed that you were able to lose so much weight so fast. It seemed quicker then possible but it seemed to have worked out." Mr. Miller said.

"Thanks Mr. Miller. I've got a secret recipe for this kind of thing." Alvin gave a wink to Simon.

"I've also noticed Theodore today. Has he been losing weight as well?"

Both Alvin and Simon nodded.

"That's great news. Tell him that I congratulated him on his hard work to live a healthier life style. By the way Alvin, what is that secret recipe you were speaking of?" Mr. Miller asked not exactly being the fittest person in the school.

"Um. I'll have to tell you later, we have to go to our next class." Alvin smiled as he pushed Simon out the door. He then muttered to himself.

"If only he knew."

The rest of the day went as usual except no one else noticed Theodore's smaller exterior. It was all about Alvin. Everyone complimented Alvin about his success while Theodore was fine with everyone ignoring him. He wasn't big on being the center of attention. Then came lunch time. When no one was looking, Theodore grabbed his lunch and headed to the bathroom. He figured he might as well eat there knowing he will just throw it up. Alvin and Simon then headed to their usual lunch table with the Chipettes. They were all in shock at how fast Alvin lost his weight. Alvin and Simon then sat down and Eleanor noticed that Theodore is gone.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Theodore looked a lot thinner today in class." Brittany said to both Alvin and Simon.

"Yeah and it is unlike Theodore not being here to eat lunch." Jeanette said.

"I know what you mean. I hope he is okay." Eleanor added looking at Simon and Alvin for an answer. They gave her the usual he is fine and came up with some lame excuse as to why he wasn't there. Brittany and Jeanette were satisfied but Eleanor didn't believe one bit of it.

After lunch Theodore didn't show up which heightened Eleanor's suspicions and as everyone left, she stayed behind and pulled Alvin and Simon with her. She let go of them and asked. "So what is really going on with Theodore?"

"What are you talking about? He is fine." Simon said pulling at his turtleneck collar.

"Don't lie to me. I know you are." Eleanor said because she could see it in Simon's eyes.

"Fine we'll tell you but you probably won't like it."

"I can manage it." Eleanor said.

Simon then went into the explanation of how Theodore drank his formula and now if Simon doesn't fix him soon, bad things will happen to Theodore. By now Eleanor was crying right on Alvin's shoulder. Simon did the best he could to console her and she finally got up from the floor and headed to class with puffy red eyes. She was just happy she didn't have any classes with Theodore in the afternoon because she knows that she couldn't handle seeing Theodore knowing what could happen to him.

The rest of the school day seemed to last for forever, but finally all classes were let out at 3:30 and everyone headed home. The Chipettes declined to walk home with the boys because of Eleanor so Alvin, Simon, and Theodore just walked home alone. On the way there Simon noticed that Theodore was even thinner then he was in the morning so he asked the inevitable question to Theodore. "So did you have any luck with eating today Theodore?"

This upset Theodore and he replied, "What do you think? I can't eat anything, and now I can barely even hold water down. I have to take little sips so I don't even throw up just by drinking water."

This worried Simon because a person can live for 3 weeks without food, but can live a lot less time without liquids.

"Theodore we have to get home now so we can do some tests on you!" Simon shouted quickly.

All three of them then sprinted the rest of the way home. Theodore was actually beating Simon and Alvin because of his weight loss he was a lot faster. Simon was right behind him, but Alvin was a few feet away from Simon and Theodore because he still had a little fat on him, but he was able to keep up. They all reached the house and threw their back packs on the floor and ran to Simon's lab before Dave even noticed they were home.

**Well there it was. I hope that you liked it. I'll keep this short by saying don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	5. The Testing Begins

**Hey everyone. Here I am with another chapter of Why Theo Why. I'm sorry I've not been able to update in forever, but I started school as I have said before and I have been hit with a ton of homework and couldn't get to typing. I have also had a tiny bit of writer's block but I could still easily have written. Well here it is and I will be updating Dave, I Blew Up Theodore soon.**

**Chapter 5: The Testing Begins**

Dave was just starting to make dinner for the boys, well Simon and Alvin anyway, when he heard all the commotion and his curiosity was aroused. He headed downstairs to see what was going on. Alvin was handing Simon several different chemicals, but Dave didn't know what they were, while Theodore was sitting on Simon's lab table which he had cleared off earlier.

Dave continued to walk downstairs while he asked, "What are you guys doing?" He finished just reaching the bottom.

Simon was slightly startled but answered, "We are just trying to find out what is wrong with Theodore by doing a few tests."

Dave, wanting Theodore to get better as much as the next guy, stayed to see how things were going and help in any way possible. Simon then pulled out a fairly large needle and instinctively, Theodore got very scared.

"What is that for?" Theodore asked pointing at the needle while shaking.

Simon then went into a long explanation. "Well, I've finally figured out, or at least have an idea how you aren't losing weight as fast as Alvin did. It is actually pretty obvious and I feel pretty stupid for not figuring it out sooner. You see, the main ingredient for the formula was Alvin's blood, don't ask how I got it. Anyway when the chemicals changed the blood in the formula and came into contact with the rest of his blood in his bloodstream, it reacted instantly to it. For you however Theodore, your blood is so much different so it didn't have a reaction near the same."

Simon finished guessing that Theodore would ask something like "What?" then he would have to explain it in a lot simpler way, but to his surprise, Theodore apparently understood and kept the conversation going.

"Then how am I still losing weight faster then normal?" Theodore asked still on the table.

"Well you see, the formula had other chemicals in it as well that had their

own properties and purposes. The problem was that the formula was made for Alvin, not only that, but it was made for Alvin at that time when he was...um...fat no offense Alvin." Simon says. "None taken." Alvin said knowing that he was pretty much at his normal weight now. "Therefore Theodore, you drinking a formula that was made for someone 3 times bigger than you caused the chemicals in the formula to have double, triple, even quadruple the effect." "So would that explain why Theodore can't eat anything?" Dave asked. "Yes it would." Simon nodded. Theodore then saw the needle and asked again, "So what is the needle for?" "I need a blood sample from you to work on an antidote." Simon answered calmly. "From where?" Theodore continued to ask and still nervous. "From your stomach so lift up your shirt." Simon answered. Theodore did as he was told and his stomach that everyone had come to know and love had seemed to have completely disappear. It appeared he was about 35 pounds now and about the size of Alvin. Alvin and Dave had their hands on Theodore to try to hopefully calm him down. Simon put the needled around Theodore's stomach and took out a fairly decent amount of blood. After all was said and Simon was really impressed with Theodore because throughout the whole thing, he didn't shout or anything like he normally would. The only thing he did was give a small wimper after Simon stuck the needle in him. "You did amazing Theodore. I'm proud of you." Simon says putting the blood sample aside. Theodore jokingly says, "So does this mean I get a lollipop?" shrugging his shoulders. Everyone was happy that Theodore was still able to stay in high spirits when they couldn't even do that. "Well I'll start on the antidote tonight after dinner." Simon said. Theodore gave a sniffle and Alvin noticed this. "What's wrong Theodore?" Alvin asked. Theodore wiped his nose and said, "I just wanted to thank you guys for everything that you've done for me especially I did something so stupid." "That's okay. What is family for." Alvin said. He went to give Theodore a hug but Theodore felt something funny. As Alvin started to hug Theodore, Theodore kicked him away as his stomach started to grow the ominous pink color. Alvin not noticing this said, "No Theodore. I'm here for you, don't push me away." Alvin said brushing himself up. Simon was really impressed and it seemed to him that Alvin's ordeal gave him whole new understanding of what was happening to Theodore. Theodore screamed a little bit but the pink glow went away as quick as it had come. Theodore sweater had become a lot baggier so Alvin lifted up Theodore's shirt. Theodore's stomach was even less noticeable and it appeared that he had lost another 5 pounds so he was about 30 pounds now. Alvin and Theodore hug again with tears in their eyes. "Stay strong Theodore. Don't give up." Alvin said. "I won't Alvin. I learned it from you." They continued to hug while Dave asked Simon, "So I guess no dinner then?" "Yeah. You're about right." Both of them went over to the others and joined in the group hug. They continued to hug for about another minute until they all let go. **Well there it was. I hope you like it but I would understand why you wouldn't, because I think that I wrote this pretty poorly. Well tell me what you think and don't forget those reviews and suggestions. Also if you want to email me, do so at **** or **** Please email me if you can. See ya.**


	6. Good News and Bad News

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 6 of Why Theo Why. I hope that you are enjoying this story as I am and hope you want to continue to read. Don't forget those reviews and suggestions and feel free to email me at .**

**Chapter 6: Good News, Bad News**

The next morning had come, but no one knew that Simon was up all night working on a cure for Theodore. Simon had to get several chemicals that Theodore had to drink one at a time. The problem was Theodore wouldn't be able to hold everything down long enough to drink them individually, so Simon combined all of them into one glass and Theodore would have to drink all the chemicals simultaneously. Simon knew the risks he is taking by doing this.

Everyone except Theodore had woken up by time Simon had completed the formula for Theodore. Simon met up with Dave in the kitchen and they went to wake up Theodore who had been sleeping on the couch for the last few days. As they approached they both expected the worse with Theodore being nothing but fur and bones or worse as they went to wake him up. They were shocked that Theodore had looked no different what so ever. He was just as thin as he was the night before which confused both Simon and Dave.

"How is he not getting thinner? This is getting stranger and stranger everyday." Dave said scratching his head in confusion.

"This is only a guess, but I'm guessing that when Theodore is asleep and isn't active, the formula isn't taking any effect, while when he is awake and moving around, he is losing all the weight. That's all I can say."

"Well, I don't have any other ideas so we'll go with that."

As Simon and Dave were talking, they stirred up Theodore and he woke up. Dave asked him if he was hungry and Theodore of course shook his head no.

"Would you like to at least like to try to eat something?" Dave asked.

Theodore then shook his head again figuring it wasn't worth the waste of food knowing he wouldn't eat it. Alvin meanwhile had heard all of this and was feeling devastated. Especially since he had said he wasn't going to feel sorry for him. He of course said that before Theodore's life was in danger but he still felt bad. He walked the rest of the way down the stairs and acted as if he hadn't heard a thing and went into the kitchen waiting for breakfast.

After eating breakfast and Dave telling them to get ready for school, Simon said he needed to talk to him alone. Dave was confused but followed Simon into the dining room anyway as Alvin and Theodore went to grab their stuff.

"What is it Simon?" Dave asked just arriving in the dining room.

"Dave. We can't go to school today because I have got to make sure that the cure is working properly." Simon said.

"But Simon. The exams are close and you can't miss anymore days."

Simon was getting really mad at Dave like he had never been before. "Dave! Listen to me! If we wait until after school and the cure doesn't work, then by time I can find a new cure for Theodore he will be dead! Don't you see Dave? This isn't about school anymore. It's about life or death!" Simon shouted trying to calm down.

"You're right Simon. I'm sorry."

"Well you should head to the school and ask for the work we will be doing for the next few days so we don't fall behind."

"Okay I'll be leaving right now. You tell Alvin and Theodore you guys aren't going to school." Dave grabbed his keys and went for his car and left to go get their school work.

Simon then walked upstairs to see Alvin and Theodore sitting on their beds. He told Theodore that he should get some sleep so if Simon's theory is correct, it will give him more time to fix Theodore. He called for Alvin to talk with him downstairs. Alvin followed and asked "What do you want?"

"Well first we won't be going to school today."

"Alright! Did it blow up or something." Alvin said with hope in his voice.

"No. Theodore's health is more important then school so Dave and I decided we would stay home until Theodore was better."

"What. We get to stay home for Theodore, but we have to go when I'm a giant!" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin don't worry about it. You weren't going to die anytime soon like Theodore may."

"It's still not fair." Alvin pouted.

"Now we have got to go to my lab so I can show you something." Simon said.

Both of them had made it into Simon's lab and the first thing Alvin saw was the tar black concoction that Simon had mixed together earlier that morning.

"What is that?" Alvin pointed at it.

"It is Theodore's cure that consists of 6 different chemicals. I had to mix them together so Theodore would be able to hold it down.

Alvin looked at the quart-sized beaker filled to the top with the formula and asked, "Does he have to drink all of that?"

"Unfortunately yes. As I said, he will need to drink it as fast as possible so he can keep it down."

Just then Simon and Alvin heard Theodore screaming from their bedroom so they both ran up the stairs with Simon carrying the formula as carefully as he could. By time they reached their room, Theodore had stopped screaming and his pudgy face was gone and he was about as thin as Simon so his sweater was way too big on him. Theodore took off his sweater figuring there would be no need for it and threw it aside. He grabbed the formula from Simon and asked, "How much of it do I have to drink?" Theodore asked disgusted by it's appearance.

Alvin answered with a sigh. "All of it."

"And as fast as you can which could be a big problem." Simon finished for Alvin.

Theodore looks at Simon with a weird look and Alvin says, "So you won't throw it up before you are finished."

"No Alvin that's not the problem I was referring to. You see, it is very dangerous the way I mixed all 6 chemicals together and it could either cure Theodore... or... kill him." Simon said with a gulp.

Alvin and Theodore gave a very worried looks and appeared that both were about to cry. Simon was very close to crying also.

**Well there it was. I hope you liked it as well as I did. I don't have much to say except expect another chapter soon and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**


	7. What Should I Do

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 7 of Why Theo Why. I hope that you are liking it and don't worry about Theodore. Thanks for reading this far and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 7: What Should I Do**

Alvin was in shock and was nearly in tears at what he heard Simon say. It wasn't like him to be sensitive but he's never seen anyone who's life was in danger.

"So you felt it was a good idea not to tell us earlier?!" Alvin shouted.

"I was waiting for the best time to tell you guys." Simon said.

"The best time? That is a bunch of garbage and you know it Mr. Know-it-all!" Alvin yelled again.

"You want to make something of it?" Simon yelled back. It appeared that both of them were about to go at it.

Alvin was about to throw a punch when he heard, "STOP IT!!" The voice had belonged to Theodore. Both Alvin and Simon were shocked to hear Theodore yell as loud as he could. Theodore was in tears and was in a huge rage. A normal sized Theodore hopped off his bed with nothing but shorts on. Simon and Alvin had never seen this side of Theodore. It was as if he was letting out all his rage he had collected over the many years of teasing and taunting by Alvin and peers and taking it out on his brothers. He shoved Alvin straight to the ground and didn't regret it at all. Alvin never expected Theodore to ever be able to do that.

Theodore then gave a nasty look over at Simon and yelled, "Put that formula down!" Simon did as he was told because he was actually afraid of Theodore. After putting the formula on his dresser, Theodore shoved Simon against the wall.

"Theodore, what are you doing this for?" Alvin said scared as well.

"I'm trying to tell you this.." Theodore shoved Alvin back on his butt. "...doesn't do me any good!!" Theodore finished. "I'm not going to take that formula Simon and you can't make me. I'd rather live thin the die!!" Theodore backed up heading for the living room.

Dave was standing at the door now and Theodore continued to walk backwards yelling at his brothers. This was the first time that Dave saw how thin Theodore had actually become since he didn't have a shirt on. Theodore bumped into Dave and turned around but didn't say anything. He just ran out of the house and sat on the porch while slamming the door behind him.

"Would you guys care to explain what that was all about?" Dave said with his arms crossed.

"Well we showed Theodore's formula to him..." Simon showed Dave the beaker as well. "...and when we told him the risks of taking it, he didn't take it very well." Simon answered.

Alvin shook his head at his younger brother and said, "Well it looks like I'll have to tell the whole truth yet again. Simon's is right, to a degree, but what he didn't say was we started to argue in front of Theodore and he snapped. Then you walked in."

Dave was satisfied by this and Simon added what could possibly happen to Theodore if the formula doesn't work as planned. Dave was more then satisfied now and said "Thanks for telling me the truth. I'm going to get Theodore, but you two need to stay up here and work this thing out." He ordered.

Dave left to get Theodore and Alvin and Simon started to talk.

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time. Both were also hoping Dave could convince Theodore to come back inside.

"Do you think I did the right thing Alvin? You know, will this work for Theodore?" Simon asked his brother.

"Don't worry Simon. You're smart enough. I'm sure everything will be fine, just keep believing." Simon was surprised but smiled at the kind of turn around Alvin has had over the course of a week. Both of them hugged and went back downstairs.

Dave meanwhile had made it to the back porch and saw Theodore sitting on the lawn chairs they had out there with his hands in his bony face. Dave tried to make Theodore feel better by saying, "Boy. You look really good Theodore." Dave sat in the chair right next to Theodore's.

Theodore didn't take to this kindly and lifted his face out of his arms and Dave could see the tears and rage Theodore had left. Then with all that rage, Theodore reached over and punched Dave right in the stomach which Dave did not expect.

"Ooo." Dave yelled considering it hurt a little bit. It hurt Theodore more though so he was rubbing fist.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." Dave said.

"Well it didn't work." Theodore still said mopey.

Dave picked up Theodore which was extremely easy considering he was about 20 pounds now and placed him on his lap.

"I'm scared Dave. I don't know what I should do. I didn't expect Simon's cure could kill me." Dave nodded in agreement.

Suddenly without warning, Theodore's stomach started to glow the bright pink color and he screamed in agony. Dave noticed this time considering that Theodore wasn't wearing a shirt. Dave watches in horror to see Theodore's stomach shrink before his very eyes. Very quickly, the glow had disappeared and Dave could easily see Theodore's ribs and he was easily several pounds lighter then Simon. Theodore was crying yet again and asked, "What should I do?"

Dave thought for a while thinking of the right thing to say. Theodore looked at him wiping away some tears.

"Well Theodore. This isn't something I can make you do, but if I had to choose I would..." Dave finished the rest of it in a whisper and Theodore smiled at the suggestion.

"Thanks Dave. Would you mind carrying me inside, I think know what to do." Theodore said.

Dave listened to him and carried him inside and headed upstairs just as Simon and Alvin were heading downstairs.

"Alvin, Simon. I'm sorry for what I did. I figure it would be better dieing with the family trying to help me then pushing them away." Theodore apologized.

This was when Alvin and Simon saw how thin Theodore had gotten. Simon figured Theodore couldn't survive another reaction to the formula.

"So what are you going to do?" Alvin asked.

"Guys. I'm ready to take the formula." Theodore asked Dave to put him down and he walked upstairs along side his brothers not knowing if he will ever see them after today.

**Well there it was. I hope you liked it. Sorry if you don't like serious chapters like the last few were. I will also say there will be a twist you just won't know what it is. It may be good or bad only I know. Well thanks for reading this far and don't forget those reviews and suggestions. Bye.**


	8. The Time Has Come

**Hey everyone. Here I am with another chapter of Why Theo Why. It's getting pretty intense isn't it. Well I hope you are liking it and don't forget those reviews and suggestions. Also there will be a song in this chapter and I don't own the song.**

**Chapter 8: The Time Has Come**

Simon and Alvin were slightly helping Theodore up the stairs considering most of his muscle mass was gone. Dave was behind them and was proud that Alvin and Simon put their problems aside to help their younger brother. They made it to their bedroom and Simon picked up Theodore and placed him on his bed. He was leaning on the end of it because it was hard for him to hold himself up sitting. Simon then reached for his formula on the dresser and handed it to Theodore. It felt kind of weird to Simon to see how thin Theodore was because he never would have expected to see it.

"Did it have to smell so bad." Theodore said taking a whiff of the formula.

"If it smells bad, then it must be good for you." Simon said chuckling. Theodore did the same thing.

Theodore took a deep breathe then said, "Okay guys. Here it goes. By the way... if I...die... I want you to know that you are best family ever." Theodore started to cry. They all walked over to comfort him before he drank the tar black concoction.

"You don't need to say that Theodore. You're not going to die on us." Alvin said.

Theodore puts the beaker aside for a moment and says a quick prayer to himself. He picked up the black concoction and took his first gulp. It tasted worse then it smelled but he forcefully chugged it down. After several gulps, Theodore stopped to catch his breathe. Alvin and Simon noticed this and told him he had to drink it and they pretty much had the beaker down his throat. Theodore gave a little cough because of this. Then several drops of the concoction went flying and landed on Simon's tongue.

"Blah!" Simon said suddenly having a terrible taste in his mouth. He then coughed a few times.

"Simon are you alright?" Dave asked noticing Simon coughing.

"Yeah. I just got a nasty taste in my mouth." Simon said coughing some more.

By now, Theodore was flat on his back as Alvin was forcing Theodore to continue to drink it. Finally, to Theodore's relief, it was all gone and he could breath again. Theodore was gasping for air since he held his breathe for about 30 seconds. After Theodore was laying there catching his breathe, everyone else was holding theirs hoping it would work. Then Theo's stomach started to glow on and off with the pink glow like the original formula was trying to take effect, but the one Theo just took was preventing it.

"Alright! It's working!" Alvin said happily.

"No Alvin. Something is wrong." Theodore said through clenched teeth. The glow in his stomach then spread throughout the rest of his body. Simon grabbed Theodore's left hand while Dave grabbed his right one. Alvin was face to face with Theodore and said, "No Theo. Don't give up. You're stronger then this."

The glow continued to get brighter and hotter every passing second. It eventually turned from pink to white. Theodore kept screaming as loud as he could just wishing the pain would stop but it never did. Simon and Dave had to let go of Theodore because the light was getting to bright and hot and was burning their hands.

They all looked scared for their lives as the witness on the floor screaming with clenched teeth and fists and they couldn't do anything about it. The brightness kept getting brighter and brighter until Alvin, Simon, and Dave had to cover their eyes.

They then heard Theodore yell, "I'm sorry guys!" He lets out one final scream and the brightness kept getting brighter for the next 30 seconds until it was no more. They then open their eyes to see Theodore laying on the floor not moving. They all run to him and Alvin says, "Theodore. Wake up. Please." Alvin then started to cry hugging Theodore's lifeless body. Dave did the same thing. Simon kneels next to Theodore and checks for a pulse. His jaw dropped when there...wasn't one.

"Guys." Simon then starts to cry. "He didn't make it."

Alvin starts crying more then he has in entire life and says, "NO!! This can't be happening!! WHY THEO?! WHY!!" He then balls up and cries.

"_Leave the Memories Alone"_

_By: Fuel_

_So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through  
I've myself to decieve_

Alvin then thought if only he hadn't called Theodore fat that none of this would have happened. He remembered back to when he saw Theodore sitting on the kitchen table eating a few cookies.__

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory  


Simon then thought if only he hadn't agreed to get revenge on Alvin, none of this would have happened. He remembered back to when he was explaining to Theodore what he was going to do.

_  
So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

Dave then thought if he would have helped Theodore with his weight he would have never felt he would have had to lose it. He remembered when Theodore tried to sneak off to snack on some cookies but he never made sure if he ate them or not.__

Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory

In my memory, yeah 

All of them continued to cry why all of them said their thoughts out loud now.

"I'm sorry Theodore. I should have never made fun of your weight." Alvin said.

"I'm sorry too Theodore. I tried my best to help you but it wasn't enough." Simon said.

"I'm sorry also Theodore. I should have been there for you more." Dave said.

All of them continued to cry over Theodore who still lied on the floor not moving.

**Well there it was. Chapter 8. I hope you liked it, but I'm sure that some of you are going to want to kill me. Also, what will happen since Simon accidentally drank some of Theodore's formula. You're going to have to wait. I'll be back. Eventually.**


	9. What's Happening?

**Hey everyone. Here I am with another chapter of Why Theo Why. I hope you like what is going to be in this chapter and I'm sure many of you will. Don't forget those reviews and suggestions. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: What's Happening?**

The group was still crying over Theodore, not believing he was actually gone. Alvin couldn't take it anymore so he ran downstairs and cried on the couch. Simon and Dave could hear Alvin from all the way upstairs as Alvin let out his emotions and the occasional swear word, but both understood. Alvin just couldn't believe he didn't feel sorry for Theodore when this all started and now Theodore was gone. Alvin could never forgive himself for what he had done.

Dave was about to pick up Theodore to carry him downstairs, but Simon noticed something.

"Wait Dave. Put him down. I think something is happening."

Theodore's body then started to gleam a bright white glare once again. They cupped their hands over their eyes to block out the light.

"Alvin. Get up here. Something is happening." Simon shuted.

Alvin lifted his head and ran up the stairs hoping something of a miracle would happen.

"What's happening? Ah." Alvin asked but then got to the room and the bright light nearly blinded him.

Simon and Dave didn't know, so they stood there just watching what was taking and place. After the bright, white light lasted for about a minute, then it faded and Simon saw the most fantastic thing he ever could see. Theodore actually started to move. First his eyes fluttered open very slowly. Then he sat up straight against the bed.

"Theodore. You're alive!" Alvin said ecstatically. He went over and hugged his brother.

"Hey Alvin! What did I miss?" Theodore asked seeing as how everyone was staring at him. Alvin continued to hug him being happier then he has ever been in his life. "Alvin. Let go. You're crushing me." Theodore said because he was still extremely skinny and he could feel it. It appeared to Simon the formula worked so he asked, "So how do you feel."

They then heard Theodore's stomach growl really loud and he replied, "I'm starving." Everyone laughs at this, but knowing he hadn't eaten in days, Dave picked him up and took him to the kitchen to eat as much as he liked. Simon went and grabbed the same formula he used on Alvin so Theodore would be able to eat something. Simon knew that with the formula, he would never feel full, but he knew Theodore knew when to stop eating. They all left to do their own thing while Theodore ate.

They all returned an hour later and starred in shock to see that Theodore had eaten everything in the kitchen. Dave had just went grocery shopping a day ago since Alvin ate all the food a few days earlier so he wasn't extremely happy all the food was gone. Theodore struggled but got out of the chair he was sitting in. He appeared to be about 15 pounds heavier then before the ordeal so he was about 65 pounds. Dave wasn't happy about this either, but he was okay as long as Theodore was fine.

"So how do you feel now?" Simon asked.

Theodore was rubbing his now enlarged stomach and gave a loud belch. "I feel great."

"Was that before or after the burp?" Alvin asked holding his nose.

"Both!" Theodore shouted cheerfully.

Simon, anticipating Theodore would eat this much, pulled out a test tube he had been working on the whole hour Theodore ate.

"Here Theodore. I made this for you so you could have a normal weight like you have always wanted." Simon said holding out the test tube. It was filled with a green substance he had made especially for Theodore. Theo grabbed the test tube and pulled it to his lips, but didn't drink any of it. He handed it back to Simon.

"Thanks Simon, but I think I've had enough formulas for one lifetime."

"Well if that is what you want." Simon said.

"Yeah. If I do ever decide to lose weight one day, I'll do it the old fashioned way." Theodore said. "With diet and exercise. And of course my family will be there for me."

"You bet bro!" Alvin said.

"But in the meantime. Since I haven't eaten in several days, me and food need to have a little reunion. By the way, what is for dessert?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked shocked at what he had just asked.

"Of course. I'm a growing boy you know." he says patting his big tummy; "And the only way you can grow is to eat. So I'll eat, and eat, and eat, and then I'll eat some more. Then I'll eat again, and by that time it'll be time for lunch. So I'll eat, and eat, and eat, and by that time they'll be no more food here so I'll go to the Chipettes house and I'll eat all their food. Then when it is time for dinner you should have more food by then so I'll come back here and eat, and eat; and during all this I'll blow up like a balloon and get bigger, and bigger, and fatter, and fatter. To the point where I'll get so big that I EXPLODE!! Won't that be fun guys?"

Everyone starred in shock until Alvin asked, "Are you serious Theodore?"

Theodore laughed then said, "Of course I'm kidding. I'm stuffed."

They all let out a big sigh of relief knowing Theodore wasn't going to eat himself to death.

"Man Theodore. You sure have gotten fat." Alvin said.

"ALVIN!!" Simon and Dave shouted at the same time.

"It's okay guys. After being 110 pounds, I don't think Alvin has any room to talk."

"You sure got me there Theodore." Everyone then laughed.

"Can you guys get me my shirt. I think it is about time to cover this up." Theodore said. He lifted up his jutting stomach and dropped it. Everyone laughed as Dave left to get Theodore's shirt. As they were laughing, Simon cleared his throat a little bit several times, but never thought anything of it. Dave came back with a green sweater and Theodore put it on. It was a little tighter then usual, but he thought it was better then having it be way too big.

(**Theodore is narrating in italics)**

"_So I hope this has been a lesson learned. To me and to everyone. I felt bad about my body for only a moment, and that moment nearly cost me my life. I learned that you should never feel bad about the way you look, nor should you let other people feelings get you down. And if one day you feel the time has come to make a change in your life, remember that your friends and family will always be there for you to support you every step of the way. And if you feel down on yourself, remember the words of my brother Alvin":_

'Stay strong. Don't ever give up.'

"I hope you've enjoyed this story. Remember that it's not what is on the outside that determines who you are, but what's on the inside that counts. Anyone can be a great friend, no matter what you look like. If one day you forget this advice, you can always come back and read this story again. I'll always be here to remind you."

"Remember, a person should never be judged by the size of their body, but of the size of their heart. Thank you all!!" 

**(End of narration)**

The group then gets a little worried when Simon goes into a small coughing fit.

**Well there it was. The last chapter of this story. I bet that many of you are very happy that Theodore is still alive. Also give me some suggestions on what to do with Simon because I don't have a clue. Thanks for reading my story which would be nothing if it weren't for someone who helped me the whole way. Another note, don't ever forget Theodore's advice I have at the end of the chapter because I didn't come up with the idea, but I agree with it 100. Don't forget those reviews and suggestions because I'm in need of them. See ya.**


End file.
